Forever Love
by Akane-chan88
Summary: Eine traurige Geschichte, Fragen über Fragen und die Gewissheit, dass sie nie beantwortet werden, denn der Tod ist stärker als das Leben.


Titel: Forever love Autor: Akane/-chan/Nimue/Lalapeja   
e-Mail: karileinchenyahoo.de   
Fandom: Gravitation Pairing: K x Tohma   
Rating: PG   
Warnings: [shonen ai] [darkfic] [death]   
Disclaimer: Außer der Idee der Story gehört alles nicht mir und ich mache auch keinerlei Profit mit der Story.   
Kommentar: Diese Geschichte ist im Original eine Sidestory zu einer längeren Story, die ich zusammen mit einer Freundin schreibe. Daher kommt auch die Figur von Tohmas kleinem Bruder, seinem Sekretär bei NG. Nach ein paar Veränderungen habe ich beschlossen, sie doch als Solo zu veröffentlichen. Lasst euch bitte nicht von der death-Warnung abschrecken. Tohma stirbt ein einer schweren Krankheit. Diese Story spielt ungefähr zwei Wochen nach seinem Tod. Er wurde nach christlichem Ritus bestattet (Erdbestattung). So, genug der Vorrede! Viel Freude beim Lesen!  
  
Das leise Knirschen des Kies durchbrach die Stille, die auf dem kleinen Friedhof mitten in Tokyo herrschte. Es waren nicht viele Gräber, die zwischen die wenigen Bäumen lagen. Doch es war ein schöner Ort, der so gar nicht in die hektische Großstadt passte. Er strahle angenehme Ruhe aus. Angenehme Ruhe und tiefe Traurigkeit. Langsam ging der Mann auf eines der Gräber zu. Seine langen, blonden Haare fielen ihm bis fast auf die Hüften. Ein kleines, trauriges Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er sich vor das mit Blumen, Briefen und Geschenken übersäte Grab auf den Boden kniete und eine weiße Rose darauf ablegte. Die zarte Blume wirkte zerbrechlich und klein zwischen all den Farben, und doch strahlte sie etwas besonderes aus. Als er den Kopf senkte, fielen ihm einige Strähnen ins Gesicht und verdeckten seine Augen, seine Tränen. Vorsichtig, wie als könnte sie den Menschen spüren, strich seine Hand über die goldene Inschrift auf dem blütenweißen Grabstein. Seguchi Tohma Seine Finger fuhren jeden Buchstaben nach, genauso wie sie einmal die Gesichtszüge der Person nachgefahren hatten.  
  
„Hallo Tohma..."  
  
Er seufzte und wischte sich die Tränen weg, die sich einen Weg über seine Wangen gebahnt hatten.  
  
„Ich weiß, du magst es nicht, wenn ich weine. Es tut mir Leid. Aber es ist unheimlich schwer, nicht zu weinen, das musst du verstehen. Grade an Tagen wie heute vermisse ich dich unheimlich. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du es geschafft hast, immer alles unter einen Hut zu bringen - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Wie hast du es allein geschafft, diese Firma zu leiten? Dein Bruder und ich, wir hatten heute wirklich viel zu tun. Alles ging drunter und drüber, wie hatten keine ruhige Minute. Aber ich hab es geschafft, dir eine Rose zu kaufen, wie ich es dir versprochen habe. Ich finde, weiß passt einfach besser zu dir als rot. Du warst auch immer so hell, hast gestrahlt. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich dieses Strahlen vermisse. Die Wohnung wirkt unglaublich leer ohne dich. Ich habe nichts verändert, außer dem, was unbedingt sein musste. Aber ansonsten ist alles gleich geblieben. Sogar dein Laptop steht noch im Arbeitszimmer und der Sessel ist so zurückgeschoben, wie du ihn verlassen hast. Ich will einfach nichts bewegen, weil ich das Gefühl habe, nicht das Recht dazu zu haben. Immerhin ist es deine Wohnung. Aber manchmal, wenn ich nach Hause komme, dann denke ich, ich müsste nur ins Arbeitszimmer gehen und da sitzt du, begrüßt mich vielleicht mit einem Kuss und sagt dann, dass du noch etwas arbeiten musst.  
  
Auch dein Flügel steht noch da, wie du ihn verlassen hast, der Deckel hochgeklappt, die Noten halb umgeblättert. Ich traue mich nicht, ihn zu berühren, ich habe Angst, mit jeder meiner Bewegungen ein Stück Erinnerung an dich zu zerstören. Das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, oder? Du hast nicht gewusst, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Und wenn du es gewusst hättest, hättest du es nicht verstanden. Du weißt nicht, was für ein wunderbarer Mensch du warst und wie einsam ich jetzt bin. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, ich möchte dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Ich möchte einfach nur, dass du es weißt. Ich möchte gar nicht mehr weggehen. Überall bist du, überall. Im Foyer von NG hängt ein Bild von dir, eines der letzten Fotos. Du siehst wunderschön darauf aus. Und fast jeder, der vorbeigeht, grüßt dich. Alle haben dich gemocht in der Firma, alle. Und du solltest sehen, wie es hier aussieht. Man vergisst dich nicht, Tohma. Du hast so viele treue Fans, hier ist alles voller Blumen, vollgepackt mit irgendwelchem Zeug. Abschiedsbriefe liegen hier und auch Fanbriefe an dich, bei denen sich die Leute nicht getraut haben, sie abzuschicken. Das alles liegt jetzt hier bei dir. Ich habe übrigens alles getan, was du mir aufgetragen hast. Alle deine Wünsche sind erfüllt. Und ich habe nicht geweint. Auch wenn es unheimlich schwer war, ich habe bei deiner Beerdigung keine einzige Träne vergossen. Deshalb darf ich doch wenigstens jetzt weinen, oder? Ich wollte nie, dass du mich weinen siehst. Denn wie hätte ich dich sonst trösten können? Ich wollt immer nur für dich da sein, du warst mein ganzer Lebensinhalt. Und jetzt? Ich fühle mich irgendwie leer. Du hast vergessen, mir mein Herz wiederzugeben, Tohma. Du hast es einfach mit dir ins Grab genommen. Hast du das gemerkt? Du hast gesagt, dass es dir nichts ausmacht, wenn ich mich wieder verliebe, aber wie soll ich das machen ohne Herz? Ich habe dir versprochen, treu zu sein und das bin ich auch. Ich möchte nicht, dass du wegen mir traurig sein musst, deshalb bleibe ich dir treu. Warum ich das mache? Wir haben uns nie getrennt. Wir sind immer noch zusammen und das werden wir auch blieben. Denn du hast mir gesagt, dass du mich liebst und ich liebe dich auch, ich werde nie aufhören, dich zu lieben. Es kommt dir bestimmt komisch vor, aber ich trage schwarz. Es gibt einen Brauch, wenn der Partner stirb, ein Jahr schwarz zu tragen und das werde ich auch tun. Du würdest jetzt bestimmt sagen, dass schwarz nicht zu mir passt, aber ich trage es trotzdem. Es ist so was wie meine Pflicht. Wie es den anderen geht? Mika trägt ebenfalls Trauer. Sie hat dich geliebt, die ganze Zeit über. Und sie leidet sehr darunter, es dir nicht mehr sagen zu können. Suguru hat sich ein paar Wochen Auszeit genommen, Bad Luck ist etwas auf Eis gelegt. Er will der Familie beistehen und das ganze überhaupt begreifen. Er ist doch noch sehr jung und hat dich sehr gern gehabt. Ryuichi und Noriko haben gemeinsam beschlossen, die Musik ein für alle Mal aufzugeben. Ohne dich gib es kein Nittle Grasper, sagen sie. Noriko kümmert sich um ihre Familie und Ryuichi bekommt man kaum noch zu Gesicht. Er hat sich sehr zurückgezogen. Ich glaube fast, er hat Ryu-chan verloren. Vielleicht ist der Kleine mit dir gestorben. Die beiden haben auf deiner Beerdigung sehr geweint. Sie vermissen sich unheimlich. Du merkst, dass ich jemanden übergehe, nicht wahr? Eiri. Er ist zusammengebrochen, als er es gehört hat. Es ist für ihn, als hätte er seinen Vater verloren. Ich versuche, mich so gut um ihn zu kümmern, wie es geht, so wie du es mir gesagt hast, aber er macht es mir nicht grade leicht. Er scheint mich regelrecht zu hassen. Ich habe dich ihm weggenommen. Für immer. Das hat er mir ins Gesicht gesagt. Aber ich nehme es ihm nicht übel. Er trauert. Er braucht einen Schutzengel, Tohma. Bitte schau etwas nach ihm. Von deinem kleinen Bruder muss ich dir, glaube ich, nichts erzählen. Er ist selber oft genug hier. Die weißen Lilien sind von ihm."  
  
Ein leichter Wind strich durch die Baumspitzen, wehte dem Blonden einige Strähnen ins Gesicht. Er wischte sie zur Seite und lächelte auf den Grabstein hinab. Die Dämmerung, die inzwischen eingesetzt hatte, tauchte alles um ihn herum in goldenes Licht.  
  
„Es dämmert. Die Tageszeit, die du nie mochtest. Aber trotzdem sahst du im Dämmerlicht immer aus wie in goldener Engel. Ich habe es geliebt, dich so zu sehen. Du warst so wunderschön."  
  
Es wurde kühl. Fröstelnd zog der Mann seine Jacke näher um sich und stand auf.  
  
„Ich muss gehen. Ich will nicht, aber ich habe noch zu viel zu tun. Außerdem wird es kalt. Du hast es schön warm jetzt, oder? Ich hoffe es. Natürlich komme ich morgen wieder. Und ich bringe dir wieder eine Rose mit. Ich liebe dich."  
  
Seine langen Haare wehten im Wind und warme Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, als K den Friedhof verließ.


End file.
